Free Parking
Free Parking is the third chapter of the fifth act of Gears of War 2. Walkthrough The moment you start, head to your right and there will be a Longshot (for those who want it) and an ammo cache. If you grab the Longshot, shoot the Snipers on the balcony of the Archives Building. Try to place a headshot if the sniper is standing still but, regardless, this will also alert the second sniper where Dom will say: "Snipers" before Marcus says: "Get down!". A Locust will scream: "CHARGE!!", and the ensuing battle begins. Engage the Cyclops at a distance before finally killing the Drones. When you're done with them, reinforcements will arrive: two Flame Boomers with some Cyclops. Marcus will say: "Let's get to the rear gate of the complex! That'll lead us to the sinkhole." Engage them at a distance and you should be fine. Then go into the building left or right. Behind the sandbags is some ammo and grenades. Get them and move up to the balcony. If you take the left route, you will find a Flame Grenadier and a Locust Grenadier. If you go right, you will fight with Dom in which you will kill some snipers. When you kill them, take cover and wait for the Kantus to come up. Defeat him and take his Gorgon Burst Pistol. Climb down the stairs and finish the reinforcements, but as soon as you do that, a Grinder will burst out the door. If you're brave enough, try to run up and tag him with a Bolo Grenade, but it is not recommended. As you go outside, there will be some ammo to the left. Take it and get into cover. Engage the Troika at a distance before going downstairs. If you still have the Longshot, shoot the Troika Gunner's head. Kill the Kantus and the other Locust. After that, keep a watch for two Maulers and four Wretches. Watch out for their explosive flail and you should be fine. Man the Troika after you're done with the Maulers. Wait for the Bloodmounts to come out and shoot them with the gun emplacement (If you're on a higher difficulty). As you head inside, turn some valves and proceed out. There will be a Grinder firing on some COG troops. A Reaver will slam on the ground, killing the soldiers and nearby Locust. Kill the Grinder and the rest of the Locust and head down the street. Marcus will contact Control and inform them of their position. As you move forward, you will have to pick between a street or garage. If you pick the street, wait until the point of interest button prompt appears. You should see some flammable tanks. Blow them up, killing the Locust inside and move forward. Some Bolters should appear. Finish them with some Gorgon bursts. Either kill the Reaver which comes after that, or wait for it to fly away. Also, watch out for the car which is coming down for extra cover. If you chose the garage, there will be a sniper upstairs. Kill him and get the ammo behind him. Let Dom take care of himself. As you proceed through the garage, a Flame Grenadier and two Grenadiers will come out. Kill the Flame Grenadier first; if you shoot the Imulsion tanks on its back, the explosion will also kill the Grenadiers. Do all of this before kicking the car down for Dom. Do not do it the other way around; it is very dangerous. Go down the tilted curb to meet with Dom. Kill any stragglers before moving on. When you see the Checkpoint Marker, a Grinder will appear. Kill it and you should see a car in front and a Hammer of Dawn beside it. Keep the Hammer of Dawn with you for the remainder of this part and the next part. A building will fall down, where Dom says: "Watch it, that building is coming down!". Marcus will say: "Move Back, Move Back!" A Mauler will appear from the dust from the fallen building. Use the Hammer to kill it. When you have eliminated that threat, follow Dom and you're done. Category:Gears of War 2 walkthrough